


Wolf - Thing

by Waltzwashere



Series: Thing. [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzwashere/pseuds/Waltzwashere
Summary: All Link was to the people of castle town, was a monster.
Series: Thing. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544638
Kudos: 65





	1. Wolf - Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago. I'm writing a sequel, but school's beating my ass write now.

“A horrid thing. A monstrous child. It’ll eat other babies, it’ll start fires, kill things, break things, fight things. But, yes, Still a child.” Link never even stole before. But that’s what he heard from the people of Castle Town. In his head, everyone was mean to each other. They treated each other with distaste. It was normal to hate beings of ugliness, Link was untouchable and nobody wanted to meet him. Scare of what demon magic he could cast. But he couldn’t cast anything, he could just turn into a wolf. Which he rarely did. He didn't want to scare anyone, but sometimes, during the night, his powers controlled him. He would turn in the middle of the streets and watch everyone scream in dread. Then the soldiers would have no choice but to put him in jail for causing a panic. 

Sometimes, out of remorse, people would give him food or water. But only when he was a human. If he couldn’t control his powers and was half wolf or full wolf he could get kicked by the soldiers that mocked him. And on the days he would turn into a wolf around them, he’d be a pet. “Hey, Wolf-thing, catch!” A soldier said chucking a glass bottle at Link who turned into a human to catch it. Wolf-thing. That’s what they called him. Every day he heard that stupid name, Link growled aloud slowly turned into a dog. “Wolf-thing, did you just growl at a soldier? Was that aggression?” The soldier smirked. Link held the bottle to his chest and felt it move to the beat of his heart. 

“No.” Yes, he hated them with every being. How could he not? They were parasites to him. Even now and he stood with wolf ears and nose. Fur filled claws and long tail they groaned at his ugliness.

“Careful, you don’t want to become like your mother do you?” The soldier whispered this in his ear but Link had no idea where his real mother was. The soldier spoke of the wounded wolf that was spotted just outside Castle Town. They had just called it his mother to torture him. 

They had her killed in fear, but Link knew what trama the wolf had endured just to be killed. So he cried for the creature and when he did they laughed. 

No family, no parents, no home. All he had was the familiar glow that followed him some nights. That glow kept the town silent. It pushed the rain. It gave the mindless soldiers something to do other than mock him. He didn't know what it was but he didn’t wonder, he didn’t care he slept good. And He would sleep well again as the watched the walls of buildings glow in the light of his unknown guardian. He smiled but kept walking.


	2. Worthless - Thing.

The dream Link had was pure evil. He woke up frantically. A girl asked if he was all right then, as usual, she cried at his disgusting, unlovable face.

“Oh, my!” She yelped to her spouse, who would yell at his uncle, then friend, then… the whole town ran in fear. Into their warm, safe homes.

Link didn’t have time to care though, his dream. Everything was falling apart! Who was that sinister man? And who was that Imp!?-

“That is the last your last straw, boy!” A guard seized his frail arm. “You…”He growled.

“No!” He struggled against the soldier's arm and tried warning him about everything. "Everything was- everything was bad, and Zant...and Zelda imprisoned...and the Twilight-." Link went on telling the story of his dream.

“Ji, what’s wrong with the kid?” said another officer. “Is he insane he keeps   
mumbling?” The man holding Link watched the child tremble and going about Zant and Ganondorf. People that didn’t matter to them.

“He caused a panic again! Now he’s mumbling to himself. I’m tired of giving him warnings. Putting him in jail doesn't seem to work anymore.”

“Just beat him, Ji." The other cruel soldier said.

“No!” Link stopped breathing, mumbling, and trembling.

"I'm not like you Zukan. I can't... beat... a child."

“Look, I know a place to put him. There is this strange prisoner in jail, he strikes anyone. Especially other convicts."

"Why?"

"Ji, I do not know, nor do I care!"

"Fine."

The prison walls reeked of blood. The floor was swamped with murky water. 

Link sat in the dark holding tears as he held a wound on his leg.

“Just a- just a lesson.” Link told himself, “If I act right he won’t have a reason to hurt me.”

“Zukan doesn’t need a reason.” A convict like Link spoke across the cell. His face wasn’t visible but he saw a trail of blood dripping down his chin.

“Are you...okay?” Link asked.

“I will be soon. Once I leave this vessel.”

“They’re letting you out?”

“No, but there is always another way out. I can liberate you before they make you suffer.”

“Can I go-?” Before Link finished, the thought to be feeble man lunged forward and viciously attacked Link like a dog. Blow after blow Link could barely scream. He could only gasp at what little air he had. After minutes of abuse Link begged the man to stop. But this only made him hit harder.  
“Stop crying,” The madman placed his arms around his neck. "I'm setting you free!"

Hours later Link came back to reality. He thought he was dead. And so did the other prisoner. He was by Link side banging his head against the wall. Link wanted to move but, something told him to stay still. Something told him to play dead. So he lay there, dead. And he heard the soldier Zukan giggle.

"Finally." The cell door opened.


	3. Courageous - Thing

“Zukan! Where are you taking this battered child!” The Queen! Zukan thought.

“Um, he um, died! Yes! He died, an orphan, your highness.”

“And you intend on burning his body?”

“No! Oh…” Zukan had no idea how to make this look better. He was holding a body of a child and he was going to burn him. Next to an incinerator. 

“Give him to me! Zukan I will never understand your dark ways.” Zukan gave away the child. And something told Link to open his eyes. “He’s alive.” The Queen smile with joy then ran without another word. “Zelda!” She ran throughout the castle looking for her daughter. “Zelda!”

“Yes, mother, what, what!?” Zelda ran from the garden towards her mother.

“This boy is heavily bruised I need you to heal him, yes?”

“Of course!” Zelda took off her gloves and placed her hands on his opened forehead. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure, Zukan had him.”

“That can’t be good. Why do you keep Zukan around?”

“He a good soldier. And if the dream you had last night comes true, I need soldiers like him to defend us.”

“But you and father can fight!”

“Not well.” The queen laughed.

“How can you laugh when dreadful things will happen?”

“I don’t know. I just do.” She said as she smiled. “Is he well?”

“He’s better.” Zelda placed her gloves back on. “He needs rest.”

“Thank you,” The Queen picked up Link. “And Zelda, I know everything will be fine.”

“How?” The Queen exposed Link’s hand to show the iconic triangle. Zelda gasped then looked at her right hand.

“Is he... the hero?”

“He is.”

“Mother he can’t be here when evil comes. He’ll die then we’ll be hopeless.”

“I know where to send him.”

Link stood next to the horse hours later in the evening.

“Hey!” A small child walked towards Link.

“Hello.” Link said as he tried to hide next to the horse.

“My name is Zelda.”

“Zelda! You’re the one who healed me. Thank you.”

“It was no trouble. I can't believe Zukan did this to you.”

“He cut me. But the prisoner did the rest.”

“Zukan put you there on purpose. He wanted you to die. He thinks you’re a monster. He should really look in the mirror.”

“Monster.” Link stared at the floor like it was his savior.

“Who’s a monster?”

“Me..” Link feebly said as he grew into a mutt. Zelda placed her bare hands on his face.

“I see no monster. No mutt, not even a boy. I see a hero.”

“Come on Link we have to go to Ordon! I want you to meet my family.” A young man picked Link up then placed him a horse. The man bowed to Zelda then jumped on the horse.

“Okay, Rusl.”

“Goodbye, hero,” Zelda said as she watched the horse leave. “I know life has many burdens for me. My parents may not know. But my mother fought to smile. Because you are alive. And that...gives me hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Thanks! Please tell me if there is a mistake :D


End file.
